


True

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Modern AU, fireman!jon, jonsa drabblefest, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: “Come on, Sansa.” Jon laughs darkly. “Do you really think that’s true?” Sansa shakes her head. “It’s just something we told ourselves as teenagers to make us feel better about it.”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738762
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	True

“You really believe that’s true?”

Sansa blinked back at him, lips twitching minutely. If you weren’t familiar with her, then you’d be forgiven for missing the small gesture.

But Jon was familiar. All too familiar.

She inhales and reaches to place the lid back on the Tupperware she’d brought. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t lie to me, Sans.” She pierced him with her winter-blue eyes. The game of push and pull had begun and his veins thrummed with excitement. He knows hers does too – can see it in the way her breathing changes, how her tongue rolls out to wet her candy-pink lips. “You brought cookies to the station, and flirted with Dickon in front of me to get me jealous.”

“You’re my half-brother, Jon.”

A devious chuckle rumbled from his chest. “Funny how you always like to make the distinction.” Jon steps closer, can feel her eyes trail down his uniform undershirt. “See-“ He’s close enough to smell the citrus scent of her shampoo. Her pupils expand and she shifts her weight. “Arya, Robb, the boys? To them, I’m just a ‘brother’.... but _you_... you like that ‘half’, don’t you?”

Her gaze is caught on his mouth as she breathes his name unthinkingly. He steps closer still, close enough to curl his hands around her waist, close enough to press his hips to hers, close enough to whisper. “Does that mean that only _half_ the stuff we used to do as teenagers was wrong, Sans?” Jon can’t help the way his hand raises, fingers brushing lightly against the peach-soft skin of her cheek. “Hmm? Which half was sinful? When I’d make you cum so hard your toes would curl?... Or when you’d return the favour?”

“We used to say-“ She’s practically panting now, where he has her almost pressed against him here in the rec room of Winterfell Firestation. Someone could walk in. Someone could see. “We used to tell ourselves that... that it was normal... everyone experiments with a-a cousin or something when they’re young and-“

“Come on, Sansa.” Jon laughs darkly. “Do you really think that’s true?” Sansa shakes her head. “It’s just something we told ourselves as teenagers to make us feel better about it.”

Her delicate fingers wrap around his wrist where he still cups her face. “Can’t we just pretend it’s true?” She moves closer, offering her lips to him while the heart that belongs to only her thumps madly in his chest. “For a little while longer?” Sansa whispers against his mouth. “ _Please?”_


End file.
